A Christmas Surprise
by 99fandoms
Summary: Natsu wants to play Santa and Lucy is his little elf helper. (For a writing challenge! 'The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge' to be exact)


It was the Christmas Eve and the guildhall was closed early, due to the holidays.

But along the roof there were two people trying to get inside. Through the chimney.

"Since when does the guildhall have a chimney?" Lucy whispered.

"It's in Gramps office."

They quietly flew down the chimney. Yes flew, Happy was the one who got them down there.

"Lushy you're so heavy." Happy complained. "Shut it furball or else I'll eat all your fish!" Lucy threatened. "Noooooooo, you'll get more fat!" Happy informed her.

Lucy landed with a thud, due to the fact that Happy let Lucy go five feet above the floor.

Tiptoeing their way out of the office towards the main hall there were minor casualties. Natsu stopping having Lucy bump into him and fall back. Natsu tripping on their sack of presents strings, falling face first. Happy getting thrown to the wall for making a rude comment on Lucys appearance and so on.

"You know Lushy you can be a real jerk sometimes." Happy commented. "YOU KNOW WHAT CAT- ugh nevermind." Lucy was not in the mood to argue right now. It was 2 AM and all she wanted to do was sleep.

They began taking gifts out the sack and placing them under the guildhalls Christmas tree. "You think they'll like this surprise?" Natsu asked biting his lip. Lucy giggled in response, "Of course they will. Why wouldn't they?"

It was a rhetorical question but Natsu answered it, "Maybe because I broke into the hall."

"Oh I don't think," Lucy's voice sounded like it was undergoing a lot of pressure, she set the presents down "they'll mind." She began organizing the gifts making them look pretty. "By the way what in the world did you get them? It feels like you stuffed a rock into a box and wrapped it."

Natsu laughed at her statement, "Don't be silly Lucy."

* * *

Minutes passed and they - Natsu and Lucy because Happy ended up falling asleep - were still pulling gifts out from the sack.

Lucy stumbled across a gift that had her name on it. A blush slowly started creeping on onto her cheeks.

"You can open it if you want." Natsu said, his voice was gentle.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it's technically Christmas day so I won't hold it against you." He replied.

Lucy smiled setting the gift aside, "I think I'll save it for later."

She noticed that there were multiple gifts for each person. How much jewl did he blow? All of it probably. Natsu wasn't one to care about J, the only reason why he did was for Lucy and her rent.

"Hey Natsu."

He didn't look up he only kept pulling out boxes wrapped in colorful wrapping paper, "Hm?"

"You're a really sweet guy." What Lucy did was not expected, she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. It wasn't their first peck on the cheek but they both got goosebumps this time.

Natsu turned more red than Erzas hair. "Uh- ha- um- well… ya think? But thanks!"

Lucy held back a laugh seeing Natsu like this was quite funny. "Yes. You probably blew all your money on your comrades. If that isn't a sign of friendship than I don't know what is."

Natsu nodded and raised an eyebrow at her, "You know Lucy, everything isn't about money."

Lucy threw a large box his way, "You know what I mean!"

Of course Natsu caught it. "No actually. I don't"

Lucy sighed in defeat. Going back to organizing the gifts.

* * *

"Are we almost- aaaaa- done?" She yawned it was clear that she needed to hit the haystack.

"Actually we're finished!" Natsu said with a smile plastered on his face. He dropped a small blanket over Happy. "C'mon Lucy" he extended his hand for her to grab, "let's get you home." She quickly took it.

When they got to her apartment Lucy looked up at her clock. It was currently 3:30 AM.

Natsu set something down on her bed, it was the sack. "There were more?!" She was about to cry.

Natsu shook his head, "Nope. These are yours."

Lucy went up to the sack and emptied it on her bed. Three gifts total. "Wow."

"Aren't you gonna open 'em?" Natsu asked.

She nodded. She decided to start with the smallest.

A small box, the kind that holds jewelry. It was a silver gate key. "Oh Natsu this is oh my goodness I don't know what to say." Natsu smiled at her, "A hug would be nice." So she gave him a tight hug.

The second one was a plain white envelope. Inside was two months worth of rent! With a letter. She was about to open the letter when Natsu stopped her. "I'd rather you read this when you're really angry at me." She agreed to his condition and put away the letter in her drawer.

The last one what a big flat rectangle. "Careful when unwrapping it." Natsu told her. She slowly unwrapped it. Uncontrollable sobs escaping her mouth when she seen it. "Oh Natsu." She turned to hug and clung to his neck. "You are the best friend a person can have. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Natsu hugged her back, setting his head on top of hers.

They slowly crawled into bed. Spooning the whole night.

* * *

The next day - Christmas Day - the guild was buzzing. Everyone was certainly surprised to find lots of gifts under the tree.

Everything else was the same.

Gildarts was showering Cana with his love and gifts, "Oh my little Cana I'm sorry I wasn't there all those other Christmases!" Cana turned pink- and not because she was drunk- "It's okay Dad!"

The Strauss siblings were just embracing eachother. After all it was their first Christmas together since the accident.

Juvia confessing her love to Gray.

"I wonder who did this." Someone commented. But no one answered they all knew the answer.

* * *

**AN: This was actually pretty difficult in the beginning but it got easier along the way. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. PS I actually had to listen to Christmas music to get into the zone lol. BTW the 3rd gift was the painting of Lucy with her parents :)**


End file.
